Chapter 548 (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Plot Vegeta: GT delivers a heavy punch to Android 13's gut before blasting him with Final Shine Attack at close range as Xeno Vegeta follows up with grabbing Android 13 by his head and kicks him in the back; sending him crashing through the oversize table and into the floor. Android 13 leaps towards Vegeta: GT with the intention of punching him, but Vegeta: GT uses Beast Heat Flash - resulting in a massive energy beam that penetrates the underside of the floating island that the has the palace on it, and even destroys a section of Snake Way (Timespace Rift). Android 13 emerges from the dust and smoke and is revealed to have survived, however, his legs, right arm, and right side of his face wear destroyed by the energy blast. Enraged by the amount of damage down to him; Android 13 opens a time rift revealing Moro at his peak and proceeds to absorb all his magic, ki, and his life force causing him to undergo another transformation while he regenerates. His hair becomes white again as it begins to return the original style of his hair and the grey-metallic parts on his shoulders and abs disappear. The dark blue spots disappear from his body as his muscle mass decreases once again, his red pupil enlarges becoming his irises while gaining a dark red pupil. Android 13 is surrounded by a reddish-orange aura and bluish-white electricity crackle around his body. Android 13 seems to be more accepting of his identity as Nucleus as he proceeds to dart at Vegeta: GT and punches him in the gut as Xeno Vegeta copies Beast Heat Flash and fires a scarlet red energy sphere at him but Nucleus absorbs it before firing a ki blast at the Saiyan; sending him flying into the ceiling. Xeno Vegeta recovers from the attack flies over to his counterpart as the two use Beast Quasar Flash against the Enhanced Semi-Perfect Bio-Android and manages to take off half his torso and leave a large gash in the plains below. After regenerating; he punches Xeno Vegeta in the chest followed with kicking Vegeta: GT in the chin before grabbing him by the scurf of his hair and punching him square in the face sending him flying into large pillar resembling the Z Sword Plateau from the Sacred World of the Kai, and destroying most of it. Vegeta: GT grabs the lower section of the rock pillar, separates it from the ground, uses his ki to harden it, and then hurl it at Nucleus. However, the Bio-Android sends it back via telekinesis and almost kills Vegeta: GT as the Saiyan prince reverts back to his base form. Android 13 proceeds to pummels the warrior as he knocks away Xeno Vegeta; angered Xeno Vegeta fires another Beast Heat Flash at Android 13, however, he absorbs the energy and hurls Vegeta: GT into before proceeding to knock both of them to the ground. After a few minutes of being pummeled around; Xeno Vegeta becomes fed up as he calls over Xeno Goku and tells him that they're going to do fusion. Shocked; Xeno Goku obliges and flies over to him; Vegeta: GT realises their plan and uses himself as a Meat Shield as they proceed to fuse into Xeno Gogeta. Xeno Gogeta tells Goku: GT to throw him a Senzu Bean and he uses it to heal himself before telling Android 13 to brace himself as the fused warrior to begin powering up causing Floor 6 to begin shaking as a result as the ground beneath begins to crack apart as Xeno Gogeta transforms into Super Saiyan 3 - stating that he isn't going to be wasting any time. Appearances Characters *Vegeta: GT *Xeno Vegeta *Android 13 *Xeno Goku *Goku: GT *Xeno Gogeta Locations *Floor 6 Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 Battles *Vegeta: GT (Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiya 4) vs. Android 13 (Semi-Perfect Nucleus/Enhanced Sem-Perfect Nucleus) Category:Fanga